This invention relates to a device for supporting textile fiber bales which are positioned serially in a space between bale guide plates on a bale opener and which are opened at their underside.
As the bale ties are removed, the bales expand, particularly in an upward direction and thus increase substantially in height. Thus, upon tie removal, the previously firmly compressed bale is released and becomes an unstable body. In practice, it is difficult to properly support this unstable body, because in the working direction--that is, in the direction of the relative motion between bale bottom and opening tool--the bale is adjoined by other unstable bales. Between the bale and, for example, a bale guide plate, there is provided an intermediate lateral space which can be adjusted dependent upon the bale width. Such an arrangement, however, requires additional labor. The width setting depends on the dimensions of the widest bale. During the shifting of the bales, the latter rub against the guide plates; this amplifies the tendency of the bales to topple in the working direction. This tendency is particularly pronounced during the start of the bale opening operation, and when the conveying mechanism reverses its direction of rotation. It is a further disadvantage of the above-outlined arrangement that as the opening operation is in progress, the pressure of the bale on the opening elements is decreased because of the decreasing bale weight.